


Wish Upon A Star (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Finally together.





	Wish Upon A Star (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It’s been almost a month since Evan had any downtime to spend with his fiancé, Sharon. Between her work as one of the city’s medical doctors and his constant off-world missions, it was hard to find time to be together. So, when Sheppard gave him the day off, he knew exactly what to do. He was going to take Sharon for a nighttime picnic on one of the city’s piers.

Evan asked for help from the cooks in the mess hall, telling them his plan. They all knew him and Sharon, so they were more than happy to help. Putting together a small picnic basket, with some food and a bottle of wine, all Evan needed now was a blanket to lay on the floor and one to wrap themselves in, in case it got cold.

Running to his quarters, he picked a couple of blankets at random and made his way to the infirmary. He had already cleared everything with Dr. Weir, so all he needed was his fiancé. He arrived just as she was saying goodnight to everyone. When she saw him, her eyes lit up like the sun and she had the biggest smile ever. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Evan pulled her close and kissed her passionately and felt her do the same.

Breaking the kiss, he simply told her that he had a surprise for her. Leading her towards the outside piers, he couldn’t help but to look back at her every once in a while. He was deeply in love with her and he knew he would never love someone as much as he loved her.

They got to the pier and that’s when Evan told her what the plan was. She quickly snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, saying an “I love you”, before breaking away to help him lay the blanket on the floor. Placing the basket behind them, they laid on the blanket and for a while, all they did was look at the starry sky above them.

Evan held her hand in his, crossing his fingers with hers. She looked back at him and he saw the stars in her eyes. “How did I get so lucky?”, he thought, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. She smiled big and looked back at the stars.

He decided to look at her, instead of the skies above. He started remembering how they first met. It was after a particularly complicated off-world mission. One that had him returning to Atlantis with a lot more cuts and bruises than usual.

Evan and his team had been scouting a planet to possibly become a beta site, when, while walking by a small ravine, a landslide occurred. He managed to push one of his men out of the way of a rather large boulder but he wasn’t so lucky. He ended up getting caught by the boulder, which caused him to fall down the ravine. His men made quick work in getting him out of there and back to Atlantis, where Dr. Sharon was waiting to treat him, after being told what had happened.

Because of that, he had to stay in the infirmary for a few weeks. He didn’t mind, it was all the time Evan needed to get to know her and to fall in love with her. After a rather eventful first date, that included a very frantic Dr. McKay, she still wanted to go out with him on a second date. That’s when he knew he would follow that woman wherever she would go.

Three years had passed and he decided that it was time to pop the question. Which he did, with Sheppard and Dr. Keller’s help, about two months ago. And when she said yes, he thought he was gonna explode with happiness. Now, to actually get married was a different story.

Looking back at the sky, he saw a star shooting by and he decided to make a wish. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sharon do the same and smiled. Evan could almost guess what her wish was but he wouldn’t say anything. Looking back at her, he saw her looking at him and decided to kiss her. Sliding closer to her, leaning on his elbow above her, he leaned in and kissed her, sweetly at first but quickly turning into a passionate make-out session.

Stopping for a second so they could catch their breaths, he just laid there looking at her and wishing the night would never end. In fact, that had been his wish. Well, almost. In truth, his wish had been that they stayed that happy forever. All he could hope now was that his wish upon a star would come true.


End file.
